This invention relates generally to an improved one-armed coin cradle, and more particularly to a device of this type that has an adjustable counterweight for allowing field and test adjustment for detecting coin weight.
In the heretofore conventional one-armed cradle utilized in coin-accepting devices, the main purpose was to detect the coin size. A coin of a lesser size than the true value coin would fall between the cradle arm and the fixed frame shoulder and into a coin rejection passageway. An oversized coin of sufficient weight would engage the cradle arm and the frame shoulder, and pivot the cradle to a position in which the frame shoulder would cam the spurious coin off of the cradle arm and into the coin rejection passageway. However, if a spurious coin of acceptable size, but of different weight than the true value coin, was caught between the cradle arm and frame shoulder, such spurious coin could move the cradle and be discharged into the coin acceptance passageway.